Hells Kitchen Together
by beckylynn311
Summary: Daredevil and Jessica Jones have to team up to save hells kitchen once again. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

Matt turned around the corner, snapping his cane into the preformed segments like he always did. He had walked the next length of hallway enough to have it cemented in his memory for the rest of his life. He hesitated before walking through the door, there was too much build up for the moment but there was truly nothing left to lose. The door closed and he looked to where he could hear Karen's heartbeat increase, not like it used to but with anxiety. "Thank you for meeting me." He took the bag out from under his arm and dropped the cane in the seat next to the door.

Karen took a few steps forward moving her arms as if to work up the internal momentum to say what she needed to say, "What am I doing here Matt?"

"I…" Matt walked forward unraveling the top of the bag, "I have something-"

"I don't want it-" She shook her head protesting the gift. They seemed past holiday gifts.

"I have something… that I need you to see." Matt stopped ahead of her, his fingertips tracing around his mask, ready to pull out his secret. They stopped in silence, which was enough of a cue for Matt to keep going. He pulled out the mask and held it up at chest height. Karen froze; she knew that mask more that she wanted to remember. She looked up at glasses looking for any facial sign that this was possibly a joke. But no, Matt looked at her with seriousness, "I'm Daredevil."

She looked back at the mask and shook her head. "That's pretty impossible Matt." Karen pushed her hair back, "For one pretty obvious reason,"

"Because I'm blind?"

Karen laughed, "Yes. Because you're blind."

"Well I can hear." Matt shrugged, "It kind of makes up for it." He shifted his weight back and forth, "I just didn't know how to tell you, and after The Punisher Case, everything got complicated."

"Because we were together and there was a woman in your bed. You abandoned us, and now you're telling me that you kept this from me."

"The women was Electra." He paused for a moment before continuing to speak, "She was there that night, when Dare… I helped get you and the people out. She was killed, but that night in the bed she was hurt. There wasn't anything happening then."

"But there was after?" Karen didn't sound angry, but trying to find the best way to comfort her friend.

Matt nodded, "It's complicated."

"Most things are." Karen said in a whisper. "Does Foggy know?"

Matt nodded again, but slower, "He found out and it didn't go well. Which is why I was so hesitant to tell you." They stood in silence, Matt listening for any sign of her reacting, but Karen just walked to Matt and pushed his arm holding the mask aside. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders feeling the anger and confusion she had carried around since The Punisher Case started vanish. "I ruined everything because I was afraid you would get hurt. I don't know if I can put you in that kind of danger again, but I just needed to tell you."

Karen leaned away and put her hand on his cheek, the scrapes and bruises making more sense, "You don't have to be afraid. Getting into trouble is kind of my job now."

"News reporter Karen Page." Matt grinned, "It suits you. You're too nice to be a lawyer."

Her hand dropped back down and she looked at the mask, "Thank you for telling me Matt, but you have to talk to Foggy. I can't play the middle man like this."

"I know, but it's just too dangerous." Matt wanted to push her back, but there was a reason he did this. He couldn't stay away forever.

"We can handle dangerous. Lies are worse." She said with certainty. He couldn't forget everything that he had put her through, and all the times he put her in danger. They had to be careful.

Matt nodded, "Okay. I don't think he wants anything to do with me."

"He's Foggy." She kissed his cheek. "He always needs his avacado."


	2. Chapter 2

"No Karen, I just can't right now." Foggy leaned back in his chair, holding the desk phone with his shoulder, "I have like a hundred things to do, and a heart to heart with Matt isn't one of them."

Karen was silent on the other side and rubbed her temple, "He told me Foggy."

"Told you what? That he was sorry?"

She hated how stubborn he was. This time she said it more meaning behind it, "No. He told me Foggy."

"Oh shit." Foggy was a mix of surprise and concerned, "Okay fine. I can do dinner tonight at my place, but I swear to god if he cancels-"

"I know. Me too." She said before hanging up.

Matt walked up the steps to Foggy's apartment and knocked on the door. Just to make sure he checked the number on the door with his fingers. It was right. The door opened, and Matt could hear Foggy's heart beating. He was nervous: a good sign. "Hi."

"Hi." Foggy looked down at their feet, "Come in, Karen's coming too."

"Good." Matt nodded and walked in feeling around for any obstacles. His cane hit the side of a box that wasn't supposed to be there, "A box?"

"Yeah.. Upgrading apartments actually."

Matt chuckled, "Right. Fancy Lawyer."

Foggy didn't return the laughter, "No, you can't do that. You can't just make me forget how pissed I am at you."

"I know." Matt nodded, "Trust me, I feel so bad for everything that happened. I was an ass."

"There's one perk to being friends with a good catholic school boy. I know you're capable of guilt." Foggy put his hands in his pockets and stood with Matt. He always felt the urge to fill the room with something, since Matt wasn't able to see what was happening. But now, he still wasn't honest what he could see and not see. It was all pretty damn confusing. "Beer? Karen's bringing Pizza."

"Sure." She walked forward and slightly to the left where he knew there was a barstool to sit on.

"So." Foggy opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles. They clinked together in his hand, "Hows Electra." He said with mystery.

Matt fixed his glass and folded up his cane, "Well, she's dead actually."

"Shit, Matt." Foggy stopped his search for a bottle opener and faced his friend. "When did it happen?"

"Around the same time as everything else happened." Matt didn't really go on much further. He'd have to explain it all eventually, he might as well get it off his chest all at once. He could hear Karen's heels walking up the stairs, then through the floor. "Karen's here, and her arms are full."

Foggy put the beers down and walked quickly to the door, "How do you know her hands are full?"

"I heard the pizza shift when she got up the stairs, and she was walking differently."

The answer wasn't good enough to sate his curiosity, "Yeah but, how did you know it was her?"

"The shoes." Matt shrugged, "Lucky guess."

The door opened, "Hi." Matt could hear her smiling. She walked in and set the pizza box on the counter. "You made it."

"You don't have to sound so surprised."

She scoffed, "Well, it's good to see you when you say you're going to be somewhere." The remark was harder than it sounded, but after the fact she couldn't really feel sorry for how good it felt to tell the truth. For a while know she knew Matt was hiding something from her. But since he wasn't a case to crack, she didn't want to pry. Not that she could really blame him. She walked to the fridge and got a third beer, "But that's the past."

Both Foggy and Matt nodded, "Yeah," Foggy looked at Matt, "Past is the past."

"Let's just catch up." Matt suggested, "And have some pizza because I'm starving."

Karen got some plates, "It's from the place next to the newspaper."

"How's that going?" Matt asked, he knew how it was going technically since he would read her articles from time to time. "You're the best part of the paper."

"Well, besides the comics." Foggy teased.

"Yeah it's good." She didn't want to bring it up but it was the only interesting thing happening in her life so there wasn't much else to talk about. "They want me to write about some of the vigilante's around town, since I tackled Frank."

Matt nodded, "People should talk about it. Especially after Frank Castle."

"Even if you'd be put in the crossfire?" Foggy questioned.

He shrugged, "I'm doing this because I want to do good. I have nothing to hide." Matt chuckled, "Well almost nothing."

Karen looked at Foggy, "I'm looking into some women who works at the lawfirm."

Foggy scoffed, "She doesn't really work there. She's hired out with Hogarth every so often. Remember that Purple Man fiasco?" Matt nodded, "She took him down."

"With Patsy Walker." Karen said with a giddy tone, "I haven't gotten ahold her yet. She's a hard person to get ahold of, meaning I don't think she wants to get ahold of me."

"From the stories around the office, she's… intense." Foggy stepped around the actual stories, "Okay so people say that she's a bitch, but I haven't met her." He chuckled and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I'll figure it out." Karen said with Confidence.

"We know you will."


End file.
